Words Can't Quench the Fire
by dreams and fantasies
Summary: "Daniel was my one True Love, Miss Swan, not you!" A little drabble based off a quote and a prompt on Tumblr. Angsty, but it has a good ending. One shot.


**A/N: Just a little drabble prompted by my secret valentine on tumblr based on the quote below. Hope you like it!**

* * *

_"As soon go kindle fire with snow, as seek to quench the fire of love with words."_

Regina Mills barely got the door closed before she collapsed against it in tears. She and Emma had fought before – many, many times – but this was different. And like most times, this was of course her fault. All Emma had been asking her was to go out on a date, to do something in public instead of sneaking around for quick trysts in the bedroom. Regina was skittish – the people she loved had an annoying tendency for ending up dead. She told her lover that, and of course Emma called bullshit. She was so annoyingly, stubbornly, amazingly strong, that savior, and went on and on about how she would protect the brunette, and how she would never leave her, but Regina's panic just grew and grew.

"_I can't do this!"_

"_It's just a date – just ONE little date! I'm not asking you to marry me!"_

"_No, I can't do any of this!"_

"_And why not? Why do we have to pretend that these feelings we have don't exist? When we're in that bedroom, it doesn't feel like a one night stand, it feels like something real. I don't want you to be my dirty little secret, Regina. I think I love you!"_

"_No, you don't get to love me. You don't get to do anything!"_

"_WHY?"_

"_Because Daniel was my one True Love, Miss Swan, __**not you**__!"_

That was when Emma's face turned to one of complete heartbreak, and she slowly backed outside before Regina slammed the door in her face, leading the brunette to her current position: slumped in a pile in her foyer, head leaning against the door.

She reached up to wipe the tears from her eyes. Queens and mayors most definitely did not cry pathetically like this. She had to be strong. She's suffered enough despair in her life to know that she can't let it destroy her- not again. Not now when she was truly trying to change.

Speaking of which, Henry. He's the only one who knew that the two of them were doing…something, after finding them tangled up on the couch one day after coming home earlier than expected. He was ecstatic that his moms were getting along, mostly because it meant he got see both of them more often, without all the sneaking around or shuffling back and forth. He was going to be so disappointed if she and Emma went back to their cold, hostile relationship, and would probably convince himself that Regina was evil again.

The brunette sighed, and began to gather herself to go upstairs and sink into bed, when she heard some shuddering breaths coming from the other side of the door. Was Emma still here? Those cries, the ones that Regina thought were her own simply echoed – had those come from the savior? It broke Regina's heart all over again, because she apparently couldn't stop hurting people.

Suddenly, she heard the door handle jiggle, and remembered that in the midst of it all, she had never locked the door when she closed it. The door swung open, and Regina got to her feet, ready to blast Emma all the way to Snow's apartment if necessary. She couldn't deal with this yet.

However when the blonde stormed in, her eyes full of anger and hurt and somehow still love, Regina froze. As if she was outside her own body, Regina watched as Emma grabbed her face with both hands and crashed their lips together. For a moment the mayor didn't move. Then she began to kiss her back with fervor, hands grabbing a jean-clad waist and pulling their hips together.

When the need for air became an issue, Regina pulled back, and shoved the other woman away. "What the hell was that?"

"That," Emma gasped, "was me telling you that I don't care what you say. I don't care how much you try to hurt me with words, because they don't change anything. They don't change how we feel, and they don't change the fact that I'm pretty sure we made magic with that kiss. Most importantly, they don't change the fact that I love you, and all I want is as much love as you're able to give me."

Regina felt the tears return as she pulled Emma towards her once more. They just held each other for a while, with the knowledge that this embrace told them all they needed to hear, without a single word.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go! I don't know if I interpreted the quote right, but this is what came out. Let me know in the reviews what you thought, and thank snowstorm Nemo for giving me the time to write this!**


End file.
